


Devil in the Details

by Ozzyyy



Series: Same Universe Karlnapity [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, No Smut, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Temporary Amnesia, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Winged Alexis | Quackity, c!Karl is ace, candid discussions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzyyy/pseuds/Ozzyyy
Summary: Karl forgets. In doing so, he forgets some vital moments of his relationship where things were decided, boundaries set. So, he's pretty certain he's about to have a bad time, and his fiancée's are just doing their best.--Karl is ace. His betrotheds don't know. Do they?Same universe as 'Wing Care 101' but is Karl centric and can be read separate from it.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Same Universe Karlnapity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145792
Comments: 63
Kudos: 1009





	Devil in the Details

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: KARL ISNT ASEXUAL. He doesn't know what he's feelin' so he's asked people not to label him as ace because he's still figuring it all out. However if c!Karl is already pretty distant from actual Karl, I figured I could project my own issues of aspec discomfort with situations like this. SO, in this, he's asexual, however, karl himself is not/ does not identity as such (and also isn't bi or poly but we've been knew about this so please don't assume that about him either). This is about the character, not the creator. Please respect that
> 
> TW: past sexual assault is alluded to with minor emotional flashback (He's comforted about it, but it isn't shown), candid talk about sex and expectations of sex, internalized aphobia. Karl is basically afraid he needs to do something he doesn't need to, so he tries to act like he's okay with it but he's not. Not to worry, though, Q and Sapnap know something's wrong and nothing sexual actually happens between them.

Karl's forgetting. Forgetting small details, details that could be overlooked by most people except his fiancee's. 

He knew their names. He knew their faces, their personalities, the way their palms fit perfectly into his. He knew he was engaged, but he'd only gathered that after he'd seen all the rings on their hands. Previously, Karl was confident they were only boyfriends, but apparently that was soon to change.

He bites down hard on his lip when he realizes he's forgotten their proposal, then. 

So they can't know. And they don't, for the most part. Quackity is far too perceptive not to pick up on the spinning anxiety that churns his stomach every time a significant part of their relationship is mentioned. And Sapnap may not have much of a clue exactly, but he can always read when Karl is feeling off. Maybe he doesn't see Karl's hands dig deeper into his pockets, but he can feel the change in the pressure. Which means, Karl can't see himself carrying on this tirade for much longer. 

Part of him bargains that he could just break up with them. Karl could move out, run, leave it all behind and more importantly, leave them behind. But no matter how little Karl knows of them sometimes, there's no denying the pull. Even if he steps outside of his hut and greets Sapnap, and doesn't remember how old he is, or how they met, or if he could even trust him-- Karl can't leave. He'll forget their faces, maybe, but there's solitary peace in knowing the fondness he had for them could never disappear. 

He could fall in love with them again and again, never to be bored of Q's wing slaps when he tells a shit joke, always with hesitation, lack of actual heat, or Sapnap's full bodied laughter, eyes overflown love. 

All Jacobs had to do was to not fuck that up. Karl could keep a goofy smile and apologize for being forgetful, keep them with him. Maybe it was greedy or selfish. He didn't really care. He was keeping them safe, fixing the world one step at a time to make a future where he could see them smile every single goddamn day. And if he had to hide his flaws from them to do that, he'd do it. Sacrifices for happiness, because god forbid he lose them. 

Losing them would result in catastrophe. Time travelling was taxing, but he always had them to come back to. Always had two hearts beating alongside his own to remind him the reason he did it in the first place. If those went silent, dull, void, Karl knows he'd never return. What would make the present worth it, at that point? 

So, he had secrets. Keep them in the bubble. Get BBH to buzz off, stay away from his Q. Keep Dream in prison, away from Sapnap. Be the perfect fiancee for them. 

If he worries about what that maybe entails, he'll get lost in it, so he throws it away with the rest of glaring red signs he needs to talk to significant others about. Maybe sexual things made him uncomfortable, made him feel wrong, but that wasn't beneficial. Therefore, it's thrown away, like he would be. 

It works, like all things, until it doesn't. 

It's an anniversary. Their second one, if Karl remembers correctly (which, to be honest, he probably isn't). Two years into a pseudo marriage, unofficial. They promised, after the war, they'd be married. Turns out, there's bigger fish to fry than a war, if this odd Egg has anything to say. 

But it can't be all despair, so they throw a small party, just for themselves. People drop off food, thank god, so they don't have to cook. Karl's oh so pleased with the visual memory of Sapnap burning a casserole, the whole house filled with smoke. 

He snickers, watching Quackity gorge himself on a piece of cake from Niki's bakery, some of the last pastries she'll cook. 

The avian gives him a smug grin, "What's so funny, Jacobs? Duck got your tongue?" 

Karl rolls his eyes, leaning forward to wipe his thumb across Q's cheek, "You got cake on your face." 

Sapnap cackles, walking into the living room with his own plate of gathered food, "You look like a todder, dude." 

"Ew!" Quackity swats at Sapnap and waves his fork in his direction, "Don't call me a toddler on our anniversary. That's illegal." 

Karl scarfs down his meal, thankful for the excuse to keep his mouth busy. He'd be lying if he said his chest wasn't thrumming with anxiety for the events to come. He's not sure, but if he's gone two years with two beautiful goddamn guys like this, there's no way they haven't gotten rather intimate to make up for Karl's... lack of other worthwhile abilities. 

He swallows hard. 

Sapnap practically falls into the seat next to Karl, taking the space between him and Quackity with charm, "Are we thinking a movie tonight? Fundy's been in the works of some intense redstone shit I don't entirely understand," He waves a flippant hand, lazy, "He's got a bunch of new films from other servers. Point is; I think we can get Love, Actually here now." 

Quackity snorts, "I love you, but if we watch Love, Actually, in fucking September--" 

"We're close enough!" 

"Nope, your opinion is worthless now. Halloween hasn't even happened yet." Q maneuvers himself under Sapnap's arm, resting his beanie clad head on his chest. 

Sapnap rolls his eyes playfully, taking a bite of his food, "Doesn't matter anyway, does it? It's Karl's turn to choose the movie." And with that, two sets of expectant eyes turn to stare at him. 

Karl's face heats, chewing through the sudden attention and leaning on Sapnap, "Do I have to?" 

"Yes," Q pokes him in the cheek, sending Karl into a fit of giggles, "I chose last year. And Sapnap doesn't have rights now." 

"Ignore him. Seriously, you can choose if you want. We'll watch whatever you're feelin', habibi." If Karl wasn't so caught up in the lack of movies he actually knew of, he'd chuckle at the signs of Quackity seeping into their conversational tones. Somehow, Arabic had slipped into Quackity's plethora of languages, and by proxy, habibi had slipped into theirs. Karl wonders what it's like to remember so much that you knew another language--

"Ratatouille? I know it's stupid--" 

"What? No it's not," Sapnap raises an eyebrow, amused, "Kind of half expected you to say that. It's kind of your favorite film." 

"You remembered...?" Karl squeaks, eyes wide. Hell, he didn't even remember telling them. 

"Of course, we watch it on your birthday like, every year." Quackity nods, taking another bite of his meal and turning his eyes to where a projector rattled out an image on the wall. He seems unperturbed, not even slightly upset that apparently, even though they watch this movie already every year-- to watch it again on their anniversary. 

"It's okay?" Karl asks, just in case, cuddling a little closer to Sapnap. 

"Yeah! Besides, I wanna see if my theory about Remy's mom has any standing." Sapnap pulls out a small controller, flipping through a movie list Fundy had provided them.

A memory prickles the back of Karl's skull, "You're not gonna talk about her being killed by rat poison the whole time again, are you?" He muses, smiling. 

"I'll die on this damn hill." Sapnap scowls. 

Karl lets his muscles relax, leaning into his boyfriend's warmth. The memory of Sapnap shouting at a screen, wildly gesturing at the cartoon rats like there was some hidden secret in the projected image. He and Q had died laughing as his conclusions became more and more incredulous. Suddenly, the very plausible theory became evidence that Remy was part of some underground rat drug ring-- 

That was one of his favorite birthdays. Fuck, it was his favorite birthday. Because it was the first one he'd spent with Sap and Q, not spending his birthdays alone anymore. 

The movie chugs to life, and Karl lets the film pull him into a drowsy joy. 

He knows almost all the words by now, mouthing them silently. He doesn't miss how Q's eyes sparkle when he noticed, or how Sapnap presses a kiss to his forehead afterwards. It feels like they're enamored by him, as much as he's enamored by them. His lips twitch into a frown when he thinks about it. How the other shoe will drop, and it'll crash. 

His fingers tighten in Sapnap's shirt and he buries his face deep into his chest, trying to shield himself from the thoughts that follow. 

Quackity's fingers interlace his own, a silent question. 

Karl gives a soft huff and gives him a smile, turning back to the movie. Rough day. Quackity doesn't let go. He wishes he could love this movie like he does every time he watches it. But now it's dreadful. It's the moments before the breaking of the facade. Karl wasn't ready for this to end. He'd need to come up with some excuse, he was sure they'd accept it. But soon it'd build and build up, excuses after excuses, and people in relationships usually want... that-- right? He has to eventually. It'll make them happier, for sure--

The credits roll, and it seems like they have for awhile. His blurry vision is fixed on the passing names, he's never been so broken to see a movie end. 

Quackity yawns, stretching and rolling his shoulders, wings flexing in tandem, fixing Sapnap with a grin, "You guys can stay up if you want, but I think I'm about to get some shut-eye." 

"What? We've barely started and now you're going to bed?" Sapnap pouts. He says it so casually, like every word of their discussion isn't ripping Karl to shreds. 

"I'm tired! Besides, we have plans tomorrow too." He remembers that. Karl helped plans those, fixing up times for them to visit some wonderful sights across the SMP, ice cream, picnic, and even a firework show on the lake. This had been more for formality, plans better suited for the afternoon after. Karl holds back a whimper, would he even be allowed to go to those tomorrow? 

"Well, if you're going to bed, we're goin' too!" Sapnap gives a determined huff and slides his arms under Karl's knees and shoulders, lifting him from the couch and into his hold. 

Jesus, this would be so much more sweet if Karl's stomach didn't drop.

"I--" Karl sputters, "Are you sure you're--" Tired? Was tired even what they meant? It's so frustrating to figure out cues or sexual advances. He's so tuned out from it, he rarely if ever catches it around him. Was tired just another way to say their real plans? Karl feels like he's drowning.

Quackity scolds them, "You guys are so dramatic. Stay up! Watch some more films or whatever you wanna do--" Is that pointed? Is that suggestive? 

"But cuddles!" 

Q almost rolls his eyes so hard, they roll back into skull. He batters Sapnap with a wing, grinning when he sees the other shout indignantly, both oblivious to Karl's slowly growing panic.

Through the trudging fear, Karl can see he's being carried into a room and placed delicately on a bed. He feels sick. He feels fucking horrible. No wonder he forgot this when he started time travelling, an obligation like this wasn't something he'd want to remember. Why does he even need to? Isn't he enough-- 

He flinches when he feels someone slot against his side, barking casually about tomorrow and the next week which comes to a sudden stop when the flinch shutters through. Quackity, who was mid cocooning himself around his boyfriend, peers over at the other, still not even in pajamas. 

"Karl?" He sounds so goddamn soft, so kind, patient, "Are you okay?" 

He can't speak, so he presses his lips together and nods. 

Karl misses the exchanged look of worry from his boyfriends.

The silence is palpable, and dreadfully thick with the combined worry from Quackity and Sapnap. It's fucking horrible, and Karl can't stand it for a second longer.

"Can we just go, already?" He stutters, pulling his knees to his chest and holding them there. His actions speak the exact opposite of what he's saying, but he's not too aware of it. 

"Go where, Karl?" Quackity asks, hand resting on Karl's arm in hopes of soothing the other. It does the opposite, actually, Karl's entire arm tensing under the touch. 

"Get on with, whatever--" He runs a shaky hand through his hair, "It's an anniversary thing." 

The two men couldn't look more lost when Karl's hazy blue eyes glance up. Fury at their confusion burns through his skin, heat stinging his cheeks, "Are we gonna fuck or not?" He blazes, grip on his forearms tight. He's fully aware his cover is blown by now. He can't exactly be the perfect boyfriend in the middle of a panic attack. Those thoughts are too distant now, shaded with shadow images of what could, what would, happen with resistance. 

They look slapped, eyes wide. 

Quackity's the first to speak, voice already torn from grief, "Karl, even if that was something we-- you don't look like that's even something you'd want." He pulls away, sitting at an arms distance from him, gauging him like a wild animal.

"Does it matter?" Karl hisses, pulling his sleeve into his grip, wiping it across his face. 

Quackity looks nauseous, eyes glazing, "Yeah, of course it does-- Karl-" His wings shudder and the feathers raise like animal's hackles. 

"Take a break, Q." Sapnap whispers, touching his shoulder. 

"Sap--" Quackity croaks, gaze drifting between the two, Karl slowly closing in on himself. He's torn, wanting to comfort Karl but knowing he's so out of his depth already--

"I got it, Q," Sapnap assures, rubbing his back, "Go for a walk, come back in five. If you start to freak, call George." 

"I..." Quackity's hand inches towards Karl. He wants so badly to wrap him up, hide him from whatever the hell was going on, but something needed to be explained, and he couldn't explain it well enough when he was tearing at the seams. 

"Look at me," He gently tugs his chin to look him in the eyes, "It's okay, not your fault. Call George if you feel overwhelmed. Say it back to me?" 

"It's okay, it's not my fault. I'll call George if I feel overwhelmed." Quackity shudders out, tears already bubbling in his eyes. 

Sapnap gives him a quick kiss to his forehead, and Quackity's bustles out of the room with one last longing glance at Karl. 

He loves him. And it's not his fault, but Karl had immediately triggered an emotional flashback that would do them no good in helping their boyfriend in the moment. It wasn't being kicked out, it was being pulled from a situation Quackity just wasn't recovered enough to help with, and there was no shame in that. 

Sapnap shuts the door behind him, sitting on the bed across from Karl and kneads his hands together.

"Karl, babe, can you hear me?" 

Karl nods, miserable.

"That's good, alright, I need you to breathe in and out real slow for me?" 

He can't remember if this has even happened before, but Sapnap seems almost expectant of his panic. Not surprised. 

He takes in a hiccuping breath, scooting back to the headboard of the bed. 

"I'm sorry." Karl slips, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." 

"There's nothing to apologize for, Karl," Sapnap soothes, palms out, "you didn't do anything wrong. I think there's just been a miscommunication here." 

"Can we not drag this out? I'm sorry, alright? I-I'll calm down--" 

"Drag out...?" 

Karl wants to pull his damn hair out, "You know what I mean! If we're gonna have sex or--" He sputters out, feeling anger swamp the panic. 

Sapnap breathes in slow through his nose, out through his mouth, "Karl, I--" He seems at a loss, "We don't... we don't have sex?" 

It's like a cold bucket of water is dropped on Karl's head, all the rage suddenly sizzling out in seconds flat.

"I mean, I--" Sapnap forces a chuckle, "Me and Q, because we want to but-- Never, ever, with you. Not because, like--" He wrings his hands together, "Not because we wouldn't be down for that. But Karl, you-- you've told us you're asexual and not okay with that. It's- I think you even said you'd prefer literally anything other then sex. You said it wasn't something you wanted out of the relationship and we're okay with that." 

"You.... know?" 

"You told us. I think, like, a week into our relationship." Sapnap gives him a weak smile, "You were really nervous me or Q would try and make a move." 

The memory bubbles almost sheepishly from the recesses of his mind. It's not clear, and he would've brushed over it like nothing if he didn't have the context. Him, sitting in a chair in their old house, separate from the other two, explaining something out loud. That must've been it. 

"And you were okay with not--" Karl shakes his head, eyes narrowed in concentration, "Me not..." 

"I didn't fall in love with you for your rockin' bod alone, Karl. It's just a good compliment to mine." He smooths, lips quirked in a half-cocked smile. 

Guilt washes through him, "Quackity..." 

"--Is okay," Sapnap finishes for him, "It was... triggering, but that isn't your fault. Who's fault it is, is already unfortunately dead." He ends, sharp. 

There's a pause. 

"You're really okay with me not wanting sex, like, ever?" 

"First of all, not that big of a deal. I love you for more then just... sex? Even before you told me, it was always secondary to your company. Just, you. And--" Sapnap raises his hand and taps the golden ring on his finger, "Wouldn't've done this if I wasn't. I put a ring on it, sweetheart. Shit's for life."

Karl laughs, sniffling between the breaths. 

"Is it okay if I hug you?" 

God, he'd kill for a hug right now. Karl raises his arms, knees relaxing to a criss cross position, "Please." 

Sapnap wraps him in a hug, burying his nose into Karl's hair and holding him close. 

"We'd never, babe. You say no, we don't do shit. This-- This wasn't some ploy." 

"Okay," Karl sniffs, voice thick, because it is okay. Because he does actually believe him. Because dammit, of course they got more perfect than they were before. It's almost overwhelming, that they're entirely okay with him never wanting sex as a part of his relationship. Like someone had suddenly unlocked him from chains, and he was suddenly free of a huge burden he felt he had to obey.

There's a small knock at the door, meek. 

"Back. Called George. Feel better, but I need a hug." 

"Get in here you big lug." Sapnap giggles, reaching over to open it while still holding Karl close. Quackity nearly breaks into tears seeing Karl much more relaxed, happier, than before. 

"Are you okay?" Quackity warbles.

"I'd be better if you were here." He lets out a wet chuckle, trying hard for smooth and landing squarely in cringey.

They fall backwards in a shower of feathers, clasping tight around both forms. 

Quackity's grip on Karl won't be loosening for awhile, clinging to him. Over the beanie, Sapnap gives Karl a pointed look, "We need... we need to talk about some stuff, later, okay?" 

Shame creeps up his neck. 

"It's not bad but... Karl, you need to tell us if... something's going on. I love you, and that's not changing. And I need... I need you to let me in. Let us in. This isn't the first time you've forgotten a development we've made. And- it's okay if it's a recovery stumbling block, but lets us know that." 

"Yeah, dummy," Q knocks his head gently with Karl's, "If I need to let you two in, you need to let us in on your brain too. All of it." 

He's conflicted. Stuck between letting them into the time travelling, the risk, the potential loss of memory. Karl knows eventually, he had to tell them. Just like he had to tell them about this. The secret would come out, but it'd be worse the longer it took and....

Karl looks at the ring around his finger, thumbing the gold. Thinks of the times he'd fallen out of that swirling green portal, at a lost for names, but knowing those hearts still beat for him. Knowing someone out there loved him. 

Arms around his torso squeeze, another hand rubbing his nape, patient. The answer could take months, and Karl knew they'd wait all the same. Because they weren't leaving. That's what the heart beats, the ring, the pull, meant. 

"I'll tell you. All of it. Tomorrow-- a-after our anniversary date, of course." 

"Some heart to heart after the best ice cream in town? Count me fuckin' down." Q smirks, cheek pressed to Karl's chest. 

"Sounds good. No more serious talk tonight, though. Sleep only." Sapnap grumbles, seeing the way Quackity tries to stifle a yawn. They all needed some rest. 

No more dread, no more glancing over his shoulder in case someone was thinking of making a move. Karl never had to read for sexual intentions in their words, ever, with him in mind, anymore. Physical weight falls from his stomach.

The lights flick off once everyone's comfortable, Quackity pressed back into Karl's side, comfortable now that he knows Karl is okay. Sapnap's long arms tossed over their torsos, pressed between Karl's shoulder blades. No wandering hands, no pressure, no push to concede. 

Karl feels safe. Better yet, he feels as loved as he has every day before. 

He sleeps the best he has in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I don't write romance because I don't like it, I'm aromantic first of all and second of all it's hard to tell boundaries with creators and--
> 
> Karlnapity: 
> 
> Me: *sweats
> 
> -  
> listen, canonical poly gays are my weakness, mainstream tv just hasn't caught on like dream smp has.


End file.
